Best Dressed Engine
Best Dressed Engine is the twenty-second episode of the seventh season. Plot The Engines are celebrating May Day. Knapford Station is being decorated and Sir Topham Hatt agrees to let the engines be decorated, but Gordon states that decorations are dignified for an important engine like him and puffs away. At Tidmouth Sheds, everyone was being decorated. Percy had flags and streamers, Thomas had big red banners and Murdoch was decorated, even though he was shy. James gets the idea of having a competition for the "Best Dressed Engine." When Gordon arrived and heard about a competition, he wanted to join in, but James tells him that he needs to be decorated and that it is a Best Dressed Engine contest. Gordon rejects the competition after hearing everything. Later, Gordon is crossing a bridge when a banner is blown onto his front. Since Gordon is pulling the express, he cannot stop and so remains "dressed up." Trevor was pulling a cart of apples for the children's apple bobbing. When Trevor heard Gordon's whistle, he tried to go as fast as he could, but it was no use and Gordon smashed all the apples. James was the last to reach the station for the contest, until Gordon arrived. Everyone was not expecting Gordon to be decorated, but Gordon said he didn't, but James says that he was defiantly the Best Dressed Engine, everyone agreed and Gordon was announced the winner of the "best dressed" competition. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Murdoch * Trevor (does not speak) * Salty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) * Henry (stock footage cameo) * Oliver (stock footage cameo) * Bulgy (stock footage cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (stock footage cameo) * Refreshment Lady (stock footage cameo) * The Crovan's Gate Policeman (stock footage cameo) * The Dryaw Policeman (stock footage cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Maron * Henry's Tunnel * Three Tier Bridge * Rolf's Castle * The Works * Tidmouth Tunnel * Tidmouth Bay * Balladrine * The Seaside Village (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventeenth episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Special Attraction, Really Useful Engine, Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Bulgy Rides Again is used, as is mirrored stock footage from Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * This episode, Emily's New Coaches and Percy Gets it Right are the only episodes to use stock footage from a music video. Emily's New Coaches uses stock footage from the same music video. * It is currently unknown why the competition is referred to as a contest in the US narrations. * The Headmaster Hasting's pipe organ from the sixth season episode, Faulty Whistles, is visible at the beginning of the episode; Thomas was pulling it when the narrator says "They knew there'll be music and lots of fun." * This episode is seen briefly in the 2004 film 離婚弁護士(Rikon Bengoshi). In the same film, Wooden Railway toys of Henry, Gordon, and Donald and Douglas are seen. * This episode marks Murdoch's last speaking role until the twelfth season episode, Excellent Emily. Goofs * It is said that the banner wraps around Gordon's firebox, but it actually does so on his smokebox. * When Trevor is chuffing along, studio equipment is reflected in his paintwork. * When Gordon breaks through the crossing gates, Trevor's cart is not hit over, but in the next scene the cart is smashed. * After Gordon collides with the cart, his left (viewer's right) buffer becomes severely damaged, but later at Knapford, it is still intact. * The shot of Trevor passing the farm with the apple cart is mirrored, as his flywheel is on his right side, when it should be on his left side. * The stock footage from Bulgy Rides Again causes a few inconsistencies: ** Bulgy is in his red livery. ** When Gordon leaves Knapford, he is pulling four coaches, but in the next scene, he is pulling three. ** Gordon goes under the same bridge twice. However, an effort: the removal of the upper part of the bridge, is made to disguise it the second time. * Because stock footage from Thomas and the Breakdown Train is mirrored, Thomas' number 1 is reversed and his lamp is on the wrong side of his running board. * When Murdoch asks Gordon "What decorations will you have Gordon?" his left eyebrow (viewer's right perspective) is scratched. * In the shot of Trevor chuffing along before Gordon hits the crossing gates, Gordon cannot be seen behind him puffing. * If you look closely and slowed the episode in the part where Gordon collided with the banner, you can see the banner actually rolled up in Gordon's funnel like when he was at Knapford by the end. Merchandise * Books - Gordon and the Competition and A Hooray for Thomas! (Brazil only) Home Media Releases pl:Najlepiej Udekorowana Lokomotywa Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes